<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El primer día de primavera by Ahmariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482198">El primer día de primavera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel'>Ahmariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Olympus - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalito de Secret Santa para @/namiblue13 , centrado en una escena de la vida de Asha e Ianthe después del fin de La flor y la muerte. ¡Ojalá lo disfrutes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El primer día de primavera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si todavía habitaran en la Tierra sería el cese de los fuertes vientos y la llegada de las torrenciales lluvias, junto con el viejo verdor de los árboles, lo que marcaría su despedida. Sin embargo, en el espacio las inclemencias del tiempo pasan desapercibidas, y tampoco en Marte los fenómenos atmosféricos son los mismos. Pese a todo, incluso sin necesidad de mirar el día exacto en el calendario, lo saben.

</p><p>Intentan hacerlo pasar como parte de la rutina. Hacen que los últimos momentos juntas se les escapen hacia la nada, apenas permitiéndose rozarlos con las puntas de los dedos. Prefieren observarlos en silencio, una haciéndose a la idea de que tendrá que volver a dormir sola durante los próximos seis meses, la otra terminando de meter las últimas mudas de ropa en la maleta e inventándose las excusas que tendrá que defender cuando ya no sea el espacio lo que se distinga a través de los cristales de la nave.</p><p>La última mirada que se dedican siempre es a medias. Después de todo, saben que aquel momento no les pertenece por completo, pues fueron otros antes que ellas los que se adueñaron del adiós que trae consigo la primavera. Y, por mucho que deseen dejar de lado sus obligaciones y olvidar todo aquello que las sigue atando a Olympus, ambas saben no serán ellas las que detengan el inevitable paso de las estaciones.</p><p>Asha mira a Ianthe, todavía concentrada en guardar con todo el cuidado posible sus últimas pertenencias en la maleta. Sus ojos oscuros están nublados por una sombra de tristeza, como siempre que llega el día en el que la despedida es ya inaplazable. Coge aire con pesadez, preparándose para pronunciar las últimas palabras que desearía decir en ese momento. Sin embargo, la interrumpen un par de tímidos golpes en la puerta, que dan paso a la nerviosa sonrisa de uno de sus compañeros. El nerviosismo no es una cualidad que nadie esperaría encontrar en Armand, pero, aquel día, el joven afrodita parece más inquieto que nunca. Mira a Asha con arrepentimiento, tratando de disculparse con la mirada. Sabe de sobra como sufren sus dos amigas en todas y cada una de sus despedidas, y no soporta tener que robarles más tiempo del que Olympus ya les arrebata.</p><p>—Perdonadme —dice tras un ligero carraspeo —, pero la nave ya está aquí. Ianthe, debemos irnos.</p><p>Los verdes orbes de la chica se oscurecen y pierden parte de su brillo, pero asiente levemente. Armand esboza una media sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos y desaparece con la misma premura con la que apareció. </p><p>El silencio vuelve a pesar sobre ambas chicas como una losa durante los pocos segundos en los que Asha termina por convencerse de que aquel será su último momento a solas con Ianthe en demasiado tiempo. Traga aire con avidez antes de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, dispuesta a no desaprovechar los minutos que les quedan.</p><p>—A ninguna nos gustan las despedidas, ¿verdad? Pero nos volveremos a ver. Tú haz todo lo que puedas en Marte y yo seguiré trabajando con el resto del equipo por ti. Y estaré esperándote.</p><p>Se traga todos los lamentos y palabras amargas porque sabe que es lo último que Ianthe necesita escuchar. Que, de alguna manera, todavía queda algún resto de culpa, de remordimiento por su decisión de regresar a Marte y trabajar, aunque solo sea en apariencia, codo con codo con Olympus. Que, aunque la oscuridad que tañe los ojos de la deméter se deba en parte a la inminente despedida, nunca ha dejado de sentir que la culpa del sufrimiento de su novia no es más que de un capricho suyo. Y Asha no puede estar más determinada a asegurarle todo lo contrario. Por supuesto que sufre cada vez que Ianthe le da la espalda y abandona la nave, pero está completamente segura de que la idea de que tuviera que renunciar a una parte de su vida que añora la destrozaría profundamente.</p><p>Ianthe esboza una media sonrisa ante las palabras de la chica, pero no dice nada. En un par de gráciles movimientos cierra la maleta y la baja de la cama, preparándose para partir. Los brazos de Asha la rodean, asegurándole que solamente ella conoce la verdad detrás del secreto de la calidez de los abrazos de los hades. Siente que se le forma un nudo en la garganta, pero, antes de que las lágrimas puedas escapársele, Asha vuelve a la carga con sus intentos por animarla.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Perséfone. Volverás a calentarme en las noches más frías. Y yo a ti, te lo aseguro. Es nuestro trato, ¿verdad?</p><p>La chica ríe sin ganas, pero acepta las palabras de Asha y, en un desesperado intento por olvidar, junta sus labios con los de la chica, sedienta como nunca y bebiendo de ella como siempre, del mismo modo que hace en todas las primaveras en las que el inframundo se le escapa y sus obligaciones la llaman. En un brusco movimiento, Ianthe agarra su equipaje y atraviesa la puerta y, sin volverse a mirar a Asha, desaparece de la habitación. Tras ella solo queda el final del invierno, tan eterno y helador como el verano que todavía está por venir.</p><p>A Asha el paso del tiempo siempre la ha traído sin cuidado. Acostumbrada a sentirse la reina de la vida y la muerte, siempre creyó que disponía de todas las horas que quisiera a su favor. Sin embargo, con la marcha de Ianthe los días se suceden demasiado lentos y cada nueva cruz en el calendario no la hace sentirse más cercana a nada ni a nadie. Las dos primeras semanas siempre son las peores. Son las semanas que Olympus les roba, sin que los deseos de Ianthe tengan nada que ver en su separación. Las dos semanas de rigor antes del primer día de primavera, los catorce días que se requieren para regresar a Marte con el tiempo suficiente como para que nadie del entorno de la deméter haga preguntas demasiado molestas. Medio mes en el que la que fue una vez la Hija de Hades solo puede esperar que el reloj corra más rápido, en su contra por primera vez.</p><p>El resto de la tripulación tampoco está en su mejor momento durante esos meses de separación. Armand es el alma de la fiesta en la nave y, sin sus comentarios, todo parece menos brillante y bonito. Las bromas de Oscar no hacen la misma gracia e incluso Beren se ha encontrado añorando esa presencia que habitualmente la molesta. Debido al trabajo como espía para su nave, el afrodita debe pasar tiempo infiltrado en la sociedad controlada por Olympus, por lo que es el que menos tiempo pasa con ellos. </p><p>Los jornadas se suceden, perezosas, dudosas de si verdaderamente deben dejarse ir con tal facilidad, como si hubiera algo más importante a lo que deberían estar siendo consagradas. Pero, al final, el tiempo simplemente acaba pasando a la misma velocidad que siempre, ignorando todo aquello que a Asha todavía la mantiene despierta por las noches y deseosa de que aquel molesto lapso de tiempo termine lo antes posible. Cuanto antes pueda volver al trabajo, cuanto antes alcancen su próximo destino, más pronto podrá volver a encontrar asuntos en los que ocupar su cabeza y sobrevivir a los próximos seis meses. Quizás es precisamente por esa necesidad que tiene de concentrarse en los más mínimos detalles de absolutamente todo y mantener la cabeza ocupada que no repara en que la nave avanza con una anormal lentitud, como si estuviera esperando algo. O, quizás, a alguien.</p><p>El primer día de primavera, Asha se levanta con el corazón tranquilo. El tiempo de espera ha terminado. Ianthe está en Marte, ayudando a su madre con el invernadero o preparándose para la próxima misión que Olympus le encomiende, tal y como ella decidió que haría hace ya algunos años. Ambas chicas viven a la mitad, como si su alguien hubiera dado un mordisco a los seis meses que les faltan y tuvieran que vivirlos con medio corazón, a medio gas, pero con energías completas. Después de todo, forma parte de su misión. Cuando sale de su habitación, ya no piensa en el tiempo que queda hasta la próxima vez que pueda volver a verla. Tampoco en si todo le estará yendo bien, o si también se acordará de ella allí donde esté. Pero, sobre todo, no piensa en que aquel primer día de primavera, en el que las lluvias nutren las flores y el viento cálido comienza a sustituir las heladas del invierno, es la fecha de cumpleaños de Perséfone. Salvo que sí, por supuesto que sí que piensa en ello, en ello y en muchísimo más. Su vorágine de pensamientos no la hacen sentir triste, pero sí nostálgica. Aunque, sobre todo, la hacen sentirse profundamente sorprendida cuando, al doblar la esquina, casi se da de bruces contra una conocida figura. Parándose en seco, eleva la mirada, solo para encontrarse con unos terroríficos ojos de color verde imposible que también la miran fijamente.</p><p>Asha boquea, incrédula, pero no le da tiempo a hacerse preguntas. Antes de que pueda emitir todos los pensamientos que comienzan a agolparse en su mente, unos brazos la rodean, apretándola con fuerza contra la otra figura. Al fondo del pasillo le parece distinguir un eyeliner rosado que le regala un guiño antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Dando tumbos, Asha llega a apoyarse sobre la pared, la cabeza dándole vueltas y una bobalicona sonrisa acaparándole todo el rostro.</p><p>—Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>Ianthe mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Nunca estoy contigo en mis momentos importantes. No quiero seguir perdiendo fechas, tirando a la basura páginas del calendario, Asha. Que le den a Olympus y a mi madre si se molestan o si sospechan algo, pero me niego a seguir así —. Los ojos de la chica brillan en la oscuridad de la noche, cargados de promesas y de la cobardía que traen consigo todo aquello que aún no se han dicho —. Es mi cumpleaños, Asha. Y me niego a pasar un cumpleaños más sin ti. La primavera puede llegar algo más tarde este año, ¿no te parece?</p><p>—Me acusarán de haberte raptado, Perséfone. ¿Qué diremos cuando descubran que eso no es más que una mentira?</p><p>—Entonces quizás deberías secuestrarme de verdad. Tienes mi permiso para volver a colocarme la pistola bajo el rostro. Así podremos dejar de fingir —contesta Ianthe, una pícara sonrisa iluminándole el rostro y su traviesa mano acariciando aquellas partes de Asha que más ha echado de menos. Sus mejillas. Su cuello, donde también se decide a depositar un par de suaves besos. Cuando siente a la chica estremecerse bajo su cariños y la velocidad de sus corazones comienza a acompasarse, como si solo se tratara de uno, la Hija de Deméter vuelve a sentirse en su hogar.</p><p>Sin embargo, Asha la aparta de repente, como si no terminara de creerse lo que está sucediendo.</p><p>—¿Estás segura de que eres real? No ha sido mi imaginación la que te ha traído aquí para engañarme, ¿verdad?</p><p>La deméter ríe con suavidad, pero no responde. Agarra la mano de Asha y, con cuidado, la guía hacia su habitación. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y, sin esperar a que pueda hacer más preguntas, vuelve a abalanzarse sobre ella. Le besa el rostro, el cuello, las manos, el estómago y, poco a poco, todos aquellos retazos de piel que va encontrando a medida que la tela que las separa va desapareciendo como por arte de magia. La temperatura de la habitación sube a medida que la velocidad de su pulso se incrementa y, cuando ya no queda nada a lo que agarrarse más allá de las sábanas de la cama en la que han terminado, el éxtasis del reencuentro comienza a diluirse. </p><p>Con ojos somnolientos y respiración agitada, Asha abraza a Ianthe que, también medio dormida, se acurruca contra ella. A su alrededor, la habitación ha dejado de girar, al igual que su cabeza, que ha conseguido acallarse de una vez. Cierra los ojos, profundamente tranquila por primera vez en algún tiempo. Y tiene la certeza de que, aunque aquello haya sido producto de su imaginación, ya no tiene importancia. Esté en su cama o en Marte, Ianthe sigue siendo real, amándola y deseando estar con ella. </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, el segundo día de primavera, Asha despierta sola, sin la figura de la deméter a su lado. En su cabeza parecen querer agolparse demasiadas preguntas, pero las aparta con delicadeza. No le importa. Lo que cuenta es que, de un modo u otro, aquella despedida a medias, fuera de plazo y llena de amor fue, más que de otros antes que ellas, profundamente suya. Y eso es más que suficiente para ambas. Después de todo, tienen la certeza de que volverán a encontrarse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>